


Master Garrison’s Academy for the Powerful and Gifted

by bribakugou



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Boarding School, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Pain, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Superpowers, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribakugou/pseuds/bribakugou
Summary: Every child is deemed special in the eyes of their families at birth. But these small town born teens were something entirely bigger than just “special”.(Superpowers/ boarding school AU)Main couple: Creek and Style but slow burning with lots of other relationships to develop.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this story I want to point out a few things.
> 
> One, this is a South Park story, involving the characters in the show, but this will be a different kind of AU, where the occurrences that happened in the show will not be here. Such as the boys being friends before hand. 
> 
> Two, this is a dark story that contains mature themes, and very, very strong language. Read at your own risk. (But if you watch South Park this is normal)
> 
> Three, the kids of South Park have been aged up to the range of 16-17, so that the elements of this story make sense, and I'm more comfortable if they are at the right age to endure the different arcs of this story.
> 
> Lastly, I took the boys' superhero persona and powers from the game, The Fractured But Whole and altered it to make it more realistic. For example, Cartman will have the same abilities like his alter ego, The Coon, like animal shapeshifting, or things of that nature.
> 
> WIth those notes being said, I hope you enjoy 'Master Garrison's Academy for the Powerful and Gifted.

**ACT ONE: THE POWERFUL AND THE GIFTED**

**Prologue**

  
  
  
  


Stan couldn’t feel anything.

His body became numb after receiving beating after beating. It was as if his body had given up on him, it knew he couldn’t win this battle. 

He was weak.  _ A spineless asshole,  _ his father would call him right at this moment. For once, Stan couldn’t fight him on that one.

Bloodied hands clutched his head to stop the ever growing headache that thrusted upon him, his legs with endless amounts of deep scrapes and bruises were sprawled on the cold, damp floor. He was sure the chilling liquid that he could feel under him was a pool of his own blood.

Stan turned his head slightly to the side, so he could see the figure next to him, his comrade that fought bravely beside him shared his defeated state, only he was more wounded. Wincing at the sight of his friend, Stan perched his body weight onto his elbows in an attempt to sit up straight, in order to check on his partner, but his hope of rising was quickly shot down when a shot of pain came over him, making his body slam right down on the ground.

“Ky….. Kyle…” Stan whispered, it came out as a hefty wheeze due to pain he was enduring at the moment. 

Kyle didn’t move, shift, or made any sudden actions that signaled he was conscious, and that made Stan fill up with worry. 

He then turned his head to the other side, the same pain stayed with him with that movement, to check on his other friends, to his dismay they weren’t doing any better.

Cartman and Kenny were right next to each other, Kenny’s head was perched on top of Eric’s abdomen from the impact of the fight. Both boys’ eyes were closed, but their breathing seemed normal and in a routined state.  _ Up and down, up and down. _

He was all alone, his death was going to be a quiet, unknown event. No one would locate him, his body would be decomposed by the time they would find him.

His mother and father would be distraught, his sister might be sad but Stan couldn’t tell at this moment, Wendy would never forgive him for she was fighting for him to stay back and not endure this. But being the stubborn ass he was, he had to go.

This was it….. What a life it had been.

  
  


Who would’ve thought this would happen to a boy so…. _ special?  _

  
  
  
  



	2. "Weird Ass Kids"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we catch a glimpse of Stan, Kyle, Eric, and Kenny's home life, it isn't a surprise they can't wait to leave for boarding school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For each chapter, I have chose a specific song that goes along with the mood that the chapter. So if you want, you can listen while you read, just to have some fun reading :)
> 
> Chapter One: Circles by Post Malone (slowed + reverb)
> 
> link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ul7u6ZfAaYw&list=PLXDBcAHsdoXG5gYhEF5yNCrgkrxJYwSPe&index=17

**CHAPTER ONE**

**“Weird Ass Kids”**

  
  
  


It was a normal day in South Park, Colorado. 

The weather was rather chilly, enough to make a lot of the residents stay indoors and tend to their daily things.

Though in the Marsh family residence, things were anything but calming.

  
  
  


“Give me back my hair dryer, you _skeeze!”_ Nineteen year old Shelly _Marsh_ shrieked throughout the entire house, as she chased her little brother, sixteen year old Stanley, Stan for short. 

“Make me, bitch.” Stan teased with a light gleam in his eye, with a snap of his fingers, the very same hair dryer that his sister was fighting for turned on automatically and blew a strong, hot wind in her face. 

Shelly waved off the unwanted heat and attempted to slam the hair dryer away, “That’s not fair! You can’t use your powers, geek!”

Before Stan could utter a snarky remark, the hair dryer turned off quickly and fell into the arms of the matriarch of the Marsh home, _Sharon Marsh._ Her arms were crossed and her foot kept a steady beat on the carpet as she glared intently at her two children.

Sharon addressed Stan first, “Stanley, what did I say about using your powers in the house?!”

He ducked his head in embarrassment and placed his hands in his pockets, “It’s forbidden.” Stan recites in a shrill voice to mimic his mother.

His mom ignored the impression and looked over to her eldest child, “And Shelley, I’ve told you time and time again to stop attacking your brother!”

Shelley glared at her brother. “The little ass started it.”

“Language, young lady.” Sharon scolded, “Randy! Talk to your kids!” She yelled to the other side of the house, specifically where the kitchen was, hoping her rather interesting husband could hear her. 

Right on cue, a tall figure stumbled into the room, it was the Marsh patriarch, _Randy Marsh,_ a geologist who loved to drink from time to time, more than his family’s liking to be exact. He glided side to side with a beer in his hand, he also slurred some rather explicit profanity, probably angry he had to stop his ‘activity.’

“Your daughter keeps fighting your son, and your son keeps using his powers!” Sharon angrily explained when her husband’s words fell short, his brain barely comprehending the situation.

Randy raised a hand and then shakingly placed it on his son’s shoulder, “Stan, you know how your mother feels about your badass powers.”

Her husband’s comment made Sharon glare intently, “Don’t make me the bad guy here, Randy. I hate when you do this. You know damn well we both agreed it’s better for Stan to avoid using them.” She looked up to the huge clock they had in the living room and gasped, “Which reminds me, do you have everything packed. The bus should be here in half an hour.”

Since Stan had been born with _special abilities,_ which was what Randy and Sharon could only describe it as, they deemed it necessary to have him hide it as much as he possibly could. This was new territory for them as parents since Shelley hadn’t been born with anything similar to their son. Sharon was strongly against her little Stanley having anything to do with his ability, the fear growing of someone seeing and thus hurting her son, or the even scarier image, her son hurting himself.

Stan nods to his mother’s question, leaning against the staircase railing, “Yeah, I just need to pack a few sweaters.” 

Shelley grumbled her words as she snatched the pink hair dryer from her mom’s hands, “The sooner you leave, the better.” Was all she said, before turning her back on her brother and stomping her way up the staircase.

“She...she doesn’t mean that.” Sharon waved off her daughter’s comment, but it was more of a reassurance for herself. 

Her son could only scoff, “Of course she means it, she hates me. I can’t complain, I can’t stand her either.” Stan shrugged and followed behind his sister to collect the remainder of his things.

“You could at least act like you give a _shit_ about your family, Randy.” Sharon turned to her husband, who barely looked conscious at the moment. His stance was more of a limp and lopsided, and his eyes were barely staying open.

Randy waved his wife’s stern expression and tone away, “You had it handled, honey. You understand those kids better than I do.”

Sharon walked back into the kitchen, her heart in her stomach, “That’s the problem.”

* * *

  
  


Kyle could barely keep his eyes open as he felt the bright burning sun reflecting onto his face. His lips were pressed together in a firm line as he blinked rapidly to wake himself up. He was currently wrapped in many, many wool blankets that were in use to conceal a specific part of his body from immersing. 

“Bubby! Come down for breakfast before you leave!” His mother’s shrill and loud voice came from the kitchen as well as the lingering smell of pancakes and bacon. 

Mrs. Broflovski deemed it necessary to prepare a massive ‘farewell breakfast’ for her son as he was due to leave for his boarding school departure. She was so proud of her boy that she became a bragging mess, casually parading her son’s academy acceptance letter to any parent she came in contact with. 

He hated this, of course. All of his life was simple, he was his parents’ trophy son, along with his 12 year old brilliant adopted brother from Canada, Ike. Both received comfort from each other and always were able to rely on the other whenever they felt their parents were being so overbearing, which happened to be all of the time.

The seventeen year old rolled onto his side in order to look at his alarm clock on the nightstand, it read **8:00** in thin, neon, red lettering, signaling the teenaeger that it was time to get up from his place of slumber. It was the last time he would be sleeping in his childhood bedroom for a couple of months. Boy, was he happy to leave.

Kyle finally managed to rip himself away from his bed, his unclothed feet hovered slightly over the cold hardwood floor as he hesitated for the cool rush that was about to enter his body whenever he stood up. But with one swift motion, he stood tall and jumped forward a little as there seemed to be a massive kick in his back. He clenched his eyes tightly before a strong gust of wind pushed his hair in parted ways from the impact of the big wings that escaped their captivity from his back. 

The wings were a combination of a bright red and yellow, and were also strangely shaped, as if they resembled a flying kite, which garnered him a nickname similar to this all through elementary and middle school. Only those that were able to harbor a friendship with Kyle were able to see his abilities in action, but to others, he was the quiet, smart kid that barely anyone paid attention to. 

He casually liked to escape in the crisp, chilling night and fly over his shitty small town, and float so high, it felt like he could almost touch the clouds. That was ‘quiet’ Kyle’s escape.

“KYLE!” His mother repeated his name, only a lot more angrier this time, “You come down here this instant, young man!” 

The images of his paradise were ruined by his mother’s annoying yelling, and that kept Kyle in such a bitter mood. He quickly placed his heavily protected contact lenses in his eyes that prevented anything but his bad eyesight. Aligned with his gift of wings, Kyle was born with such strong powered eyes, that were infested with bright red pupils that contained a deadly laser. The specific contact lenses concealed his natural red eye color, and guarded the laser from being exposed.

With his lenses inserted, he quickly rushed down the staircase in his home to meet his already aggravated looking parents and innocent looking brother at the dining room table. 

He nervously smiled at his family, “H-Hey.”

Gerald Broflovski gave a stern stare before motioning the empty seat for his son to sit down, “Glad to know you were awake at least, Kyle.”

“Dad, I’m sorry, I snoozed my alarm.” Kyle muttered, poking the pancakes that were in front of him with his fork. 

Sheila Broflovski raised an eyebrow, “Bubala, don’t play with your food. You should know that.” 

This made Ike slightly giggle but stop when his parents shot him a judgmental glare. 

“Stop calling me that. I’m not ten years old.” Kyle snarkily rebuttals.

But Kyle’s mom ignored her son’s rude response and inspected his attire, “Did you put in your lenses? Put your wings back?”

“Are my eyes red? Are my wings out?” Kyle asked sarcastically as he and Ike shared a laugh.

Gerald narrowed his eyes at his sons, and how rude they were becoming, “Kyle, it looks like you’re done with breakfast, I want all your suitcases packed and brought down in ten minutes, do you understand?’” 

After his father’s orders, Kyle didn’t say another word. He pushed his chair away from the table in order to make his way back into his room. He didn’t give one last look to his family when doing so.

He was so damn glad he was leaving.

* * *

  
  
  
  


For some strange reason, Eric didn’t sleep at all last night.

His eyelids were increasingly becoming heavy, and his head had been throbbing since 3 am in the morning. He continued to have these horrible nightmares that seemed to be like a confusing puzzle to decode. All he knew is that it always ended with him being killed along with three other individuals, but he couldn’t tell who exactly those people were.

They were male, he was able to remember that vividly, and all three appeared to be the same exact age as him. The boys, to Eric Cartman at least, were described in his head as huge _assholes._

“Are you awake, my little poopykins?” A soft voice came from behind his bedroom door, followed by a gentle knock.

Eric stretched his body in order to get the massive knot in his back, also rubbing his exhausted eyes. But one thing to the big boned teenager caused some pain as he reached his eyes, long claws scraped his eyelids making him scream in pain.

“Fuck! Fucking shit!” Eric cursed and clutched his eye with his hand, claws retracted.

As soon as Eric releases his words of profanity, his mother scolds him, “Potty mouth sweetie.” She warned, but her non confronting nature really didn’t make any sort of impact on her son. He really didn’t care about what his mother had to say about his cursing, or his attitude, hell he wasn’t affected about what _anyone_ had to say about him. That was the kind of kid Eric Cartman was.

Eric was born with the ability to animal shapeshift, and it was quite a shock when his mother, Liane Cartman gave birth to him. Right when the nurse wanted to help with the nursing, Cartman lashed out at her with his infamous claws, almost taking her eye out. Let’s just say Eric is never allowed back at that hospital to this day.

“Where’s my breakfast?” Eric demands coldly, as he hopped out of bed, still holding his damaged eye, now placing a nearby bandage on it.

Liane Cartman motioned behind her, “It’s downstairs, hon. Are you all packed?”

All her son could do was roll his eyes and point toward the many, many packed suitcases that were enclosed with outfits, and most importantly multiple amounts of snacks that he could use in his dorm. 

This wasn’t the first time Liane tried to send her son to a boarding school or a correctional camp for troubled teens, hell she’s tried every single program in the damn state but they all sent him back home in about a day when they realized what a little demon Eric Cartman really was. Lady Luck smiled down in sympathy at the exhausted single mother and sent them an acceptance letter to this brilliant academy for special children with gifts just like her little boy.

She has just hoped that Eric could last at least a week. 

Yes, a week without him sounded like heaven.

* * *

The stench of alcohol and the puff of smoke creeping its way under Kenny McCormick’s thin bedroom door was not the least bit alarming and surprising. It was actually quite common in the McCormick household, his father would smoke with his scarce amount of breakfast, and his mother would usually have about three cups of alcohol instead of a normalized taking of coffee.

Kenny, the middle child of the household, sighed softly before massaging his forehead with his fingers. He could hear the shouts from the other side of the house, but it happened every day that his response reflexes became numb over the years. It was no secret around his small town that his family life was the most….. _difficult._ Carol and Stewart McCormick were only ever seen fighting, and people around town always questioned just why the hell they stayed together.

The McCormick kids knew the answer to that, even though their father hated being around their mother, he couldn’t just kick her out, or vice versa. Stewart would rather swallow his pride and keep his wife with him, then send her out to the streets where she would be homeless, and without her babies.

A quiet angelic voice silenced the chaos that erupted from the kitchen, “Kenny…” 

It was his sister Karen who was fourteen year old, but had the same sweet innocence from her childhood. The two siblings were very close, as Kenny was the one to pick her up from school when their parents were passed out drunk, and he would be the one to tuck her into bed at night when their older brother, Kevin was already knocked out. 

“I made you some breakfast,” She whispers and with shaking hands clutched the doorway, “I know you’re leaving today.” 

Kenny gave his sister a look of sympathy before sitting up in his bed and turning to face her, but his eyes were glued on his intertwined hands. 

He shakes his head, “I can stay. I don’t have to go, I can go to school with you.” Even though he was excited to have an opportunity to go to such a sophisticated academy that could help him with his _gift,_ per say, he felt so guilty by leaving his sister behind.

Before Kenny was born, his parents regularly attended these cult meetings in order to receive drugs as a sort of prize. But in those meetings they would make vigorous deals with things not of this world and could be depicted as demons while they were heavily intoxicated. Through this, their deal passed on to their newborn child, giving him the gift and curse of never being able to die.

He also had the power of being able to communicate to the dead and have them be used as a sort of protection.

For a moment, Karen seemed as if she was thinking about her brother’s offer, but in the end she couldn’t bear to do it. “No, it’s not fair to you, Ken. You’ll go and be a guardian angel to someone else.” She says with a small smile on her face and glistening eyes from incoming tears.

Kenny walks over to her and engulfs her in a hug, “You’ll be okay without me?”

Karen nods, her head still pressed against her brother’s chest, “Yeah, it sucks that I’ll have to take the dirty ass bus again but I’ll have Trisha with me.” 

_I’m gonna make you proud, Karen._ Kenny promises in his head, _I’ll work my ass off and give you the life you deserve._

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I have such big plans for this story! I promise it will get so much better once all of the characters are introduced. But I jut wanted to give a glimpse of our main four boys.


	3. "And So It Begins"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The headmaster, Mr. Garrison, and sweet teacher Mrs. Nelson have an interesting discussion about the incoming class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Teenagers by My Chemical Romance (slowed + reverb)  
> link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIV7Z9P8a00&list=PLXDBcAHsdoXG5gYhEF5yNCrgkrxJYwSPe&index=28

**CHAPTER TWO**

**“And So It Begins.”**

  
  


Mr. Herbert Garrison desperately needed a drink of some kind, alcohol preferably.

Here he was, sorting papers into different file cabinets, answering calls with those  _ assholes  _ in the school district, faking a smile to each one of his assistants that couldn’t take the hint that he wanted to be alone. 

This was his life, a tired, angry, and unsatisfied principal of this exclusive academy for the  _ gifted and powerful.  _ Though most of the time the students just became self centered little  _ dicks  _ who thought they were god’s gift to the earth. 

_ God, I hate kids,  _ he thought in his head.

Before any more negative thoughts could cloud his mind and deprive him from work, a female voice spoke out on the intercom. 

“Mister Garrison, Mrs. Nelson is here, can I send her in?” The assistant asks, shakingly.

With a quick roll of his eyes and praying to whoever was listening, he pressed his index finger hard on the microphone button, “Yes, Mindy.” 

The sound of his office door creaked ever so slightly, and a young asian woman popped her head in, as if to make sure she wasn’t interrupting anything. “You wanted to see me, Mister Garrison?” Mrs. Nelson shuts the door behind her and stands firmly in front of her boss’ desk.

Mister Garrison didn’t look at her, a tactic he picked up to make his inferiors scared, “Yes, Mrs. Nelson, take a seat. We have much to discuss.” 

Mrs. Nelson did as she was told, and made her way to one of the cushioned chairs just slightly to the left of Garrison’s desk. Her hands were folded nicely on top of her lap, and legs crossed delicately. Due to Mr. Garrison’s intimidating loss of eye contact, the teacher could only look around the office nervously. 

“As you know, the new school year is upon us, and we have sent the scholarships to our new class of kids already.” Garrison explained looking at a paper on his desk while writing, something to keep him from looking at the teacher, but he was only writing his name over and over again. “Let’s just say, this batch will certainly be  _ interesting.”  _

Mrs. Nelson raised an eyebrow at the last term, “Sir, what do you mean,  _ interesting?” _

He let out a dry chuckle, “You’re not stupid, you know what that word means.”

The frightened teacher cleared her throat, “I meant, what does that mean for this new group of kids.” She clarified. 

“Oh, well, I have never seen a more intimidating group of gifts in children like this in my 30 years of running this school.” Garrison pushed his glasses up and finally made eye contact with the woman before him, “They’re special, Mrs. Nelson,”

She let out a soft smile, “Well, that means that we can expect brilliant minds and talents…”

Mr. Garrison could tell where her speech was going and it was going to make him sick. He was surprised a good natured teacher like her wasn’t driven out yet. “Yeah, yeah, they’re the future, whatever. I can’t stand that hippie  _ shit.  _ I mean that if they have better powers, the district will give us more money for taking on more successful children.” 

“So this is about your paycheck?” Mrs. Nelson snarkily rebutted, though she didn’t intend for the tone.

Garrison’s eyes lit up, “Exactly! Glad your woman brain got it.” 

Mrs. Nelson was about to argue with his sexist statement but he beat her to it, “And I want you to teach them.” 

“M…me?”

“Of course, your class was the most successful in the final exams with the majority of your students passing. Now that they’ve graduated, I can’t see a better teacher to handle this intense group.” Mr. Garrison complimented, which was very rare for him to give to anybody.

Mrs. Nelson smiled a little in victory that she was deemed one of the best teachers in the school, “I’m honored, sir.”

Garrison waved off her gratitude and reached into his desk drawer right beside his leg, pulling out several folders with endless amounts of paper filled in. He slammed it on his desk, the sudden noise made Mrs. Nelson jump. 

“These are your new kids.” 

* * *

  
  
  


“This young man is  _ Stanley Marsh,  _ or  _ Stan  _ for short, which he placed on his application.” Mr. Garrison placed the first file in front of Mrs. Nelson, so she could see. 

At the top of the folder with a paperclip on top of it, was a school picture of a young man with shaggy black hair and light brown eyes. His hair was covered by a blue hat with a red puff ball on it, and he was happily smiling. 

“His power is an electrical psychic, and has a mental control over anything electrical, such as tools for example, the boy found out his abilities when he was fully able to use his father’s tools at the age of 2 without even touching them.”

Mr. Garrison hands Mrs. Nelson the file, “He tested average in both the written and physical entrance exams, so he isn’t as powerful as the other kids, but I’m sure with time, we can shake him up.

* * *

  
  


“Kyle Broflovski?” Mrs. Nelson read the next name aloud while examining his file.

Her boss nodded. 

Much like Stan’s, Kyle’s file photo was that from a middle school picture day, the boy had bright, curly red hair that resembled fire of sorts, and his eyes were a very pale green. Mrs. Nelson noticed a slight glare from the boy’s eyes caused by the flash.

As she was about to ask about it, Garrison stopped her.

“I see you noticed the eerie glare in the picture, Kyle was born with burning red eyes and within them contain a deadly laser that can kill with one shot, he uses these specially made lenses to conceal his natural eye color as well as the laser. He also has wings, giving him the ability to fly, and that is about it for his gifts.” Garrison recites from the beige file, “But he received a perfect score on the written exam.”

Mrs. Nelson stared dumbfounded, “Sir, no one in the history of this academy has scored a perfect 100 on the written exam. The closest was 80 percent.”

“I know.” The headmaster massaged his forehead, “I made those exams to be hard for a reason but this  _ kid  _ knew everything. He was the smartest kid in his middle school, only receiving perfect grades and scores, he is also physically capable as he played on the basketball team.”

The raven haired teacher gulped, how was she supposed to teach a student who apparently knew everything? 

* * *

  
  


Mr. Garrison shuddered slightly when picking up the next student file, something that didn’t go unnoticed by his coworker. 

“This here,” He hesitated for a moment to gain composure, “is Eric Cartman.”

“Is there a problem with him, sir?” Mrs. Nelson asked sheepishly. 

Herbert shakes his head to wave off his nerves, “What the hell isn’t the problem with this kid? He’s been kicked out of every program, club, academy, he’s ever been to. Apparently the kid’s a psychopath.”

_ Psychopath.  _ She could feel shivers coming from her arms as she imagined what this kid could look like. Mrs. Nelson clenched her eyes before softly opening them, expecting to see a brooding kid with dark black eyes, or just looking intimidating in general. But when she gazed upon a rather big boned young man who was sweetly posing and smiling at the camera, somehow that made her even more creeped out.

“H-He’s a psychopath?” Mrs. Nelson raised an eyebrow.

Her boss rose up from his chair to look out the window and stare at the school’s courtyard, “That’s what his file says. He did manage to get good scores on the entrance exams, though.”

“Animal shapeshifting..” Mrs. Nelson read aloud while inspecting more of the file. “So he can transform into any animal he wants?” 

“Pretty much, if we can reform this kid to be some kind of saint.” Garrison let out a mischievous smirk, “Imagine how much the board will reward me,”

* * *

  
  


“This poor boy…” The next file, Mrs. Nelson decided to read ahead of her boss. A sweet young man with dirty blonde hair smiled ever so slightly in his file photo, but his eyes seemed dead as if there were no life to them. “Kenneth McCormick, or Kenny for short. This young man has been reported to be physically abused since he was 9 years old!”

She didn’t mean to yell, god she was embarrassed to have yelled and lost her composure at work, in front of her boss no less. But she had to. She was a mother too, what kind of mother would let her child go through this? 

Surprisingly Mr. Garrison agreed with her, no sarcastic comment, or greedy vocal thoughts, “He had been to foster homes, but they just ended up sending him back home. Kenny is an okay kid, you can say. I had the opportunity to meet him on the entrance exam day. He has a lot of heart, I can tell you that.”

“And his gift is so….  _ Macabre _ .” The teacher noted, “Being able to rise and communicate with the dead, and what seems to be immortality.”

“Be sure to keep an eye on him, Mrs. Nelson. I am afraid he may become unstable…”

  
  


* * *

  
  


The meeting practically flew by with the review and understanding of Mrs. Nelson’s new class of teen misfits.

There was  _ Craig Tucker _ , a troublemaker who had the gift of super strength.

_ Tweek Tweak,  _ a young blonde man engulfed with anxiety and a coffee addiction that had the ability to control the weather, preferably thunderstorms and ice attacks.

_ Clyde Donovan,  _ who had an infectious personality, had the power of blood control. Once he comes in contact with the blood of someone, they immediately fall prey and become his puppet.

_ Token Black,  _ a kid who had a very luxurious upbringing, could create the strongest force fields and shields, but could also turn those into weapons.

_ Jimmy Valmer,  _ a boy born with disabilities but was granted a power of super speed.

_ Wendy Testeburger,  _ student council president and smartest student at her previous schools, was considered to be robotic, and could also be considered as a cyborg, having mechanical weapons at her fingertips. She can also connect to any sort of electrical devices, and hack.

_ Bebe Stevens,  _ a very average student, who had the power of brainwashing, If she turns a command into gossip toward a person, they are at her mercy and are forced to comply.

_ Rebecca ‘Red’ McArthur,  _ had invisibility,  _ Timmy Burch  _ was a telepath.  _ Heidi Turner,  _ who had a sort of Dr. Jeckell and Mr. Hyde situation, and can instantly turn into a bigger, nastier version of herself that she nicknamed,  _ MegaHeidi. _

Lastly was a surprising case, a feeble boy by the name of  _ Leopold ‘Butters’ Stotch,  _ who didn’t seem to have a gift at all. In his case, the school chose him to attend because of his high written exam, Mr. Garrison named it the ‘ _ sympathy acceptant’.  _

  
  


For now, Mrs. Nelson, Mr. Garrison, and the other faculty just had to prepare for this upcoming group, something told them that they weren’t going to be easy.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story so far! 
> 
> I am so excited for the next chapter because I can finally start writing our favorite kids from South Park


End file.
